


"Your Eyes" Graphite on Paper

by Miellae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Short One Shot, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miellae/pseuds/Miellae
Summary: Draco is sitting outside by the lake, enjoying a late summers afternoon when being struck with unexpected inspiration.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	"Your Eyes" Graphite on Paper

The sun shining on the paper was so brilliant it hurt his eyes, but it was too beautiful of a summers day to sit in the shadows or - even worse - study in the library. 

His pale skin was prone to getting sunburns, the wind was blowing strands of hair into his eyes every other second and the laughter of first years throwing sticks for the Squid in the lake was less heart filling and more nerve wrecking, but Draco couldn't bring himself to care when the sun was warming his face and grass was tickling his naked toes. 

Even with ridiculous amounts of random stuff - even some rocks - sprawled all over the place to keep the wind from blowing away all of their homework and the aforementioned too bright sun on too white paper, life was perfect today. He was ahead of his homework and learning easily, it was a beautiful day and from time to time the sounds from other students laying on the grass outside got drowned out by Pansys soft giggling next to him. She didn't want to tell him, but Draco was more than sure that it came from the notes flying over to their little picnic blanket - the only paper not flying due to the wind alone but being artistically folded in shapes of birds and flowers and touched with a wand. A wand which he knew listened to a third year Slytherin girl Pansy recently helped out in Potions, which meant that Pansy listened to all of her questions, got the answers from Draco and explained them to her the next morning. 

A completely inefficient and oh so Slytherin thing to do, but as much as Draco had to laugh about Pansys ramblings of "auburn hair" and "peachy lips", it also was the most Slytherin thing to help a friend in dire need. 

So he smiled at basically the results of his hard work manifesting in Pansy writing love letters with her crush while trying to get his latest Transfiguration assignment done. 

It was at this moment - Pansy was reading what felt like the twelfth swanlike note today - that a stray parchment from one of the other picnic blankets - seemingly with less random stuff and even rocks to secure homework - was hitting Draco in the face. He flinched and ripped the thing from his head to cast a short glance down on it - _"The essentials of Wolfsbane use in_ _Ancient Greek and Rome"_ , only half finished - while straightening his hair. 

He looked for a student desperately running after their project, but everyone he saw was sitting on a blanket either chatting or reading and no one seemed to search for or chase after parchments. While looking for the owner of the astray homework his eyes fell down at the quidditch pitch. 

Even from afar he could see the bright red figures of the Gryffindor team flying around and practicing new strategies (not that one of those could help them against Slytherin, who neatly rested on top of the table since last week, but maybe they'd beat one of the other teams with it). Well, to be fair, Draco could only assume that's what they did, since the team did their very best to stay behind the spectator ranks and thus shielded from the view of the pupils sitting on the lawn before the castle. 'Probably Wood being overly cautious and thinking other teams could be stealing their precious strategies' Draco thought to himself and was most likely right. 

But since the team did most of their maneuvers almost near the ground all Draco could see from afar the whole time was one brightly red figurine. Soaring over the pitch and lazily circling could be no other than Potter, most likely playing a seekers game with himself. 

Draco tried to swallow, but his mouth was a bit dry (they hadn't brought anything to drink with them, what a dumb mistake, he would love some drops of water right now) and his heart was beating faster. This damed sun, merciless burning down from above, it was just too hot out here. 

But instead of looking for shadow or water, Draco couldn't take his eyes of the figurine flying too far away to really see but definitely being Potter. He cast a quick glance around - he still had the damn _"Essentials of Wolfsbane use in Ancient Greek and Rome"_ in his hands but still no one around him was moving and Pansy was busy writing an answer to her last letter, smiling so bright her cheeks had to hurt. Turning back around Draco took his wand in his hand and while prescribing a circle around the player flying higher than everyone else whispered _"Magnificantes"._ Immediately a circle appeared at the tip of his wand, shaking a bit like his hand did but nonetheless showing a steady picture of Potter on his broom. 

He evidently didn't play a seekers game or at least didn't take it any serious cause he was sitting there as relaxed as one could be 100 feet above the ground. His eyes were fixated on something below him, only one hand gripping the shaft of the broom and the other lazily hanging down, while Potter laughed at something his teammates did. 

Draco licked his lips, his heart still pounding in his chest. 'Merlin, don't let Pansy turn around now.' How could he be able to explain his little voyeurism? Maybe she'd believe something about him trying to see his opponents tactics before their next game. 

While Draco looked, counting every moment that he did so and listening for a body shifting next to him or footsteps approaching, Potter raised his hand and ran it through his messy curls - still or maybe again laughing at his friends. 

Dracos heart stopped, eyes fixated on Potter with his hand in his messy curls, the snitch hovering inches next to his relaxed figure and him seeing it but obviously not caring. 

"Finite", he whispered as silently as possible, ending the visional spell. He quickly threw his wand next to him and picked up some nearby stone to put the astray essay under (maybe someone _would_ look for it eventually). Then he reached for his quill and an empty parchment. His hand was shaking when he dipped the quill into the ink well but the moment the tip touched the paper his hand was as steady as always when he was drawing. 

When he was in the Slytherin common room he mostly drew Pansy, Pansy by the fireplace, Pansy doing homework, Pansy reading love letters or brushing her thick ebony hair. Sometimes he also used Blaise as a model, once or twice even Vincent and Gregory (though only to try out more moving scenes and less for their innate grace or beauty). But when he was up in his bed, the curtains closed and only a lumps to lighten his paper, he sometimes drew Potter too. None of those were really good since it was all from memory and somehow this probably was for the better - if they'd been good incarcerating them in the morning would hurt more. But he liked to capture scenes he remembered about Potter that day, how he looked at a potions recipe full of concentration or how he bit into a treacle tart at breakfast. Even when his sketches never saw the light of the day Draco like having them under or next to his pillow for the night. 

But this moment was different to all the others when he observed Potter. This time he couldn't wait till the evening, couldn't wait for the dark to hide his sketching or for his memory to relive the scene. This time he had to bring what he saw to paper immediately. 

The lines fell easy from his quill, hastily set in fear of Pansy looking at him but steadied by inspiration. The line of the broom and Potters cape flowing in the wind, quickly drawn with no detail, just to have a line of action for his sketch. Potters body, almost filled with ink to capture the feeling of his eyes being struck by bright red, the loose line of Potters arm and his hand holding the shaft of the broom. 

Then followed the important parts, Potters laughing face, his thick curly hair, even more prominent than the red uniform and his hand easily nestled in it. The glasses were put with two quick circles and a few lines, almost invisible and overshadowed by Potter eyes behind them. 

The eyes were the only part he took his time with. The reflection of the sun in them, them being open so wide when Potter laughed. Their innocent happiness and the look of joy. 

"What are you drawing?" Draco suddenly jerked, protectively pulling his parchment to his chest and almost spilling ink on him with the sudden motion. 

Pansys gaze rested on him steadily, curious eyes and a slight smile on her lips - not the one coming from the love letters, her more Slytherin one, the one to show she maybe knew more than you liked. "Just a quick illustration for Potions", Draco quickly said, trying to regain his posture and grab the parchment a litte less hard. Pansy smiled. 

"I though you wanted to do Transfiguration?" 

He swallowed, his mouth still dry ('Damn this scorching sun!'). "Yeah, I wanted to, but then... I just..." He whipped his sweaty hand off at his trousers. "I was struck by inspiration." 

Pansys grin widened even more. "Inspiration for illustrating your next potion made of grass? Inspiration to draw Squid tentacles?" Her eyes were twinkling with more amusement than he liked. 

"Wolfsbane", he snapped. Pansys face fell. 

"Wolfsbane? Where the hell came your inspiration for wolfsbane out here? I dearly hope you didn't see any _Aconitum_ between the grass because some first year definitely will kill himself with that."

"No, I didn't see it, I just..." Draco reached behind himself and pulled the parchment form under the rock. "Some idiot lost his homework to the wind and it blew over. The description was quite acurate though." And before she could ask another question or the sound of his pounding heart could spill his lie he let loose of the parchment, the wind pulling it away once more. 

Pansy collected herself again, reigning the confusion in and turning on her back. "If you say so, I don't wanna disturb your sketching." She rested her head on her hands and closed her eyes letting the sun shine down on her face.

Draco looked down at the drawing of Potter, hastily made but oh, it was his best. The very best he ever did of Potter for sure, maybe even the best he ever did. While the surroundings were loosely sketched out Potters face was perfect, the head thrown back in laughter, the hand messing up his curls even more, his eyes shining oh so bright in the summer sun. 

"I was finished anyway." And while clouds slowly moved in front of the sun Draco let go of the Parchment, letting the wind pick it up and blow it away, beyond the other students and beyond their little beach, out to the lake and the squid to never be seen by other eyes than his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Fanfiction ever - after reading and enjoying great content for many years now I couldn't wait to try this form of art myself.  
> English is not my first language so any notice of grammar and spelling mistakes is very welcome. There was no Beta and I didn't even read it over after writing because I'm afraid if I did I wouldn't bring up the courage to post this so here it is.
> 
> \- Thinking about it for a bit and repeatedly seeing the title pinging up in my Emails I realized, that of course the title should be "Your eyes" Ink on Parchment, but I feel that this wouldn't catch the feeling of a artwork title quite the same and I already got used to the title, so... just accept the artistic freedom there.
> 
> \- Well, even though this was supposed to be an One shot (and is able to be seen as a stand alone piece), I was suddenly hit by inspiration for a second and possibly third chapter, which I also began to write immediately. I was hoping to get another chapter as long as the first - well, as of now I already almost doubled the size and am still not at the end, so maybe this will get a bit longer than I anticipated. Oops.


End file.
